First Conversation
by Huiren chan
Summary: Mereka mengetahui keberadaan masing-masing tapi tidak pernah berbicara satu kalipun. Hingga kesempatan itu datang dengan cara yang tidak biasa. My First fanfiction


**Naruto belong to Masashi Kishimoto**

**Let us start the story !**

Di dalam sebuah kereta yang lenngang tampak dua anak adam sedang duduk saling membelakangi sehingga mereka tidak mengetahui keberadaan masing-masing. Mereka adalah Uchiha Sasuke dan Hyuuga Hinata, mereka telah saling mengenal sejak taman kanak-kanak tapi mereka tidak pernah saling memperhatikan.

" Kesalahan apa yang telah kuperbuat smpai Kau menghukumku dengan cara yang paling kejam, kenapa Kau mengambil seluruh keluargaku?" Sasuke mengepalkan tangannya dengan kuat untuk melampiaskan amarahnya.

Hari ini adalah hari peringatan dimana seluruh keluarganya pergi meninggalkannya karena sebuah kecelakaan. Sudah delapan tahun sejak kecelakaan itu terjadi, tapi tidak stu detikpun ia melupkan hal itu, hari dimana hanya dirinya yang selamat dari kecelakaan itu.

" Seharusnya kau tidak menolongku, seharusnya kau yang selmat dasar bodoh, Itachi."

Flashback

_Badai semakin lebat saat mereka menuju tempat peristirahatan keluarga Uchiha yang berada disalah satu kaki Gunung di Konoha. Tiba-tiba saja petir menyambar batang pohon sehingga tumbang kearah jalan yang dilewti mereka. Fugaku mmencoba mengerem mobil tapi terlambat sehinnga mengakibatkan tabrakan._

" _Nisan apa kita akan segera mendaki bukit yang ada di belakang?" Ucap sasuke penuh semangat._

" _Tidak," Itachi sengaja menghentikan ucapannya untuk melihat reaksi Sasuke, dengan mata hitam polosnya ia menunggu kelanutan jawaban Itachi. Itachi yang gemas dengan wajah polos Sasuke hanya menahan senyumnya._

" _Kemari," Sasuke mengubah posisi duduknya mendkat kearah Itachi, plak, tiba-tiba saa Itachi memberikan sentilan di dahi Sasuke. " Tapi kau sendiri yang akan mendaki bukit."_

" _Apa yang kau lakukan?" Sasuke yang kesal hanya mengembungkan pipinya dan mengusap kening yang disentil Itachi_

" _Wajahmu jelek sekali Sasuke." Itachi semakin senang menggoda Sasuke._

" _Bu lihat apa yang kakak lakukan padaku!" Dengan nada manja Sasuke mencari perlindungan dari sang Ibu._

" _Sudah cukup kau menggoda adikmu Itachi." Lerai Mikto, dia hanya tersenyum melihat kedua buah hatinya. Fugaku hanya dapat melihat keceriaan anak-anaknya dari kaca spion di dalam mobil._

_CTARR! Petir menyambar batang pohon._

" _Ayah hati-hati! Teriak Mikoto yang melihat batang pohon tumbang._

_Fugaku mencoba mengerem mobil tapi tidak bisa karena kondisi jalan yang licin menyebabka ban slip. Sasuke dan Itachi tersentak dengan jeritan Mikoto, dngan sigap Itachi memeluk Sasuke dengan erat._

_BRUKK! Mobil yang dikendalikan Fugaku menabrak batang pohon. Tiba-tiba saja semuanya menjadi gelap._

" _Akh, Sa… Sasuke kau tidak apa-apa?" Itachi mencoba membangunkan Sasuke._

" _Ayah, i… ibu apa kalian baik-baik saja?" Itachi mencoba mengalihkan pandangannya ke depan. A… ayah ….ibu?" sekali lagi Itachi mencoba memanggil mereka tapi tidak ada jawaban._

" _Akh… Nisan apa yang teradi, kenapa semuanya gelap?"_

" _Tidak apa….apa Sasuke…. hanya lampu mobil yang padam." Itachi berusaha menenangkan Sasuke._

" _Ayah, ibu! Ayah Ibu! Tetap tidak ada jawaban. Mereka berdua hanya diam, mengetahui kalau kedua orang tua mereka telah meninggal._

" _Hiks… hiks, ayah ibu! Sasuke terisak._

"_Sas… Sasuke… kau se…semakin jelek…ji…ji … uhuk uhuk." Tiba-tiba saja Itachi terbatuk dan mengeluarkan darah. " Jika menagis."_

" _Nisan hiks apa ku bik-baik saja?"_

" _Tenanglah Sasuke… semuanya ba… baik-saja." Itachi semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada Sasuke. Sasuke semakin terisak saat tangan Itachi tidak lagi memeluknya._

End of flashback

Tanpa terasa matahari telah terbit, Mereka berdua keluar dari kereta api melewati pintu yang berbeda. Mencari tempat yang dapat memberikan ketenngan walaupun hanya sekejap.

Mereka menyusuri jalan yang akan membawa mereka berdua pada tujuan yang sama hanya saja sepertinya takdir belum mempertemukan mereka.

Sejauh mata memandang yang dilihat Sasuke hanyalah hamparan langit dan laut. Sekarang disinilah dia berada. Sejak satu jam yang lalu yang dilakukannya hanyalah berdiri tanpa melalkukan apapun.

Srek…. Srek…

Sasuke mengalihkan pandangnnya. " hn." Sasuke bergumam, Sasuke melihat orang itu dari kejauhan. Dia tersenyum tipis entah untuk menertawakan apa? Mungkin mentertawakan nasib mereka yang tidak terlalu berbeda. Diam-diam dia terus memperhatikann orang itu, Seolah-olah jika ia mengalihkan perhaiannya sedikit saja dia kan menghilang untuk selamannya.

"_Apa yang telah kulakukan?"_ Pertanyaan itulah yang selalu dia tanyakan setiap saat, tapi setiap dia bertanya tidak ada satu jawabanpun yang dapat dia temukan.

Dia terus memandang keluar jendela seolah-olah dia akan mendapatkan jawaban dari semua pertanyaan yang tidak pernah dia dapatkan jawabanya. Tanpa dia sadari air mata menetes dari kedua mutiara bening miliknya. _" Kenapa aku harus merasakan rasa sakit ini?"_ Salah satu tangan putih itu mencengkram dengan kuat rasa sakit itu, seandainya dengan melakukan hal itu ia dapat menguarangi rasa sakit yang ia rasakan.

Air mata terus menetes dari kedua kristal miliknya, sampai rasa lelah datang menghampiri dan kedua kristal itu menutup karena lelah menangis.

Setelah turun dari kereta Hinata melihat papan petunjuk jalan sebelum dia melanjutkan perjalanannya. Sepertinya sekarang dia telah menemukan tujuan untuk pergi.

" Tanjung Osei, sepertinya itu tempat yang indah."

Hinata terus berjalan dalam diam, sesekali dia menggosok-gosokkan kedua tangannya untuk mendapatkas sedikit kehangatan. " Akhirnya sampai juga." Dengan suara yang riang dia mencoba untuk membuat dirinya bangga.

Hinata terus melangkah sampai di tepi tanjung. Ada senyuman di bibir mungilnya untuk menunjukan rasa hormatnya pada sang pencipta yang telah menciptkan alam yang begitu indah. Dia melihat ke bawh dimana ombak besar bergulung-gulung sedang berlomb untuk menghancurkan tebing. Tiba-tiba saja semua kenangan pahit itu datang.

Flashback

_Hari ini Hinata pulang terlambat karena harus menyeleeikan tugas di perpustakaan. Dia tidak di antar oleh supir karena dia tidak ingin seseorang menuggunya. Seperti biasa, kediaman Hyuuga yang bergaya tradisional itu terlihat sepi seperti istana es. Saat Hinata masuk tidak ada satu orang pun yang menyambutnya. _

" _Selamat malam Sachi san." Pada saat memasuki bagian dalam rumah Hinata berpapasan dengan Sachi, salah satu pelayan senior di keluarga Hyuuga. Tak ada tanggapan yang diberikan Sachi. Ini adalah hal yang sudah biasa Hinata dapatkan._

_Hinata pergi ke ruang kerja untuk memberi salam karena mengetahui kalau Hiashi sudah tiba di rumah. Pada saat hendak mengetuk pintu Hinata mendengar kalau Hiashi sedang membicarakan diriya bersama sang kakek. Ia tau jika mendengarkan pembicraan orang lain adalah hal yang salah tapi rasa ingin tahu mengalahkan semua etika yang diajarkan keluarganya._

" _Apa pendapatmu tentang Hinata ?"_

" _Entahlah, aku tidak tau ayah." Hiashi menjawab dengan menundukkan wajahnya._

" _Bagaimana tenteng Neji dan Hanabi?"_

" _Neji dia adalah anak yang sangat berbakat dan berbkat, aku tidak khawatir untuk menyerahkan seluruh perusahaan Hyuuga padanya hanya saja dia seorang Souke. Sedangkan Hanabi aku tidak meragukannya, hanya saja dia masih terlalu kecil dan membtuhkan banyak pelatihan untuk menjadi pewaris Hyuuga." Hiashi mengatakannya dengan bangga._

" _Bagaimana dengan Hinata." Sang kakek mengulangi pertanyaanya._

" _Katakan Hiashi."_

" _Dia…tidak dapat diharapkan, nilai-nilainya di sekolah benar-benar buruk. Mungkin seharusnya dia tidak pernah dilahirkan jika hanya akan mempermalukan keluarga Hyuuga."_

_Di luar ruang kerja yang bisa Hinata lakukan menagis dan mendengarkan apa pendapat mereka mengenai dirinya. " Kau harus kuat hinata, kau harus kuat." Berulang kali Hinata menguatkan dirinya untuk mendengar kelanjutan pembicaraan ayah dan kakeknya._

" _Lalu, apa yang akan kau lakukan?"_

" _Jika saatnya sudah tiba aku akan menjodohkan Hinata dengan salah satu relasi perusahaan Hyuuga, Sehingga perusahaan Hyuuga akan menjadi lebih kuat." _

" _Baiklah jika itu keputusamu." Kakek hendak pergi meninggalkan ruag kerja._

_Hinata langsung berlari karena sudah tidak kuat lagi mendengarkan semua yang dikatakan ayah dan kakeknya. Setibanya di kamar dia langsung masuk ke kamar mandi dan menyalakan shower karena takut jika ada yang mendengar suara tangisnya_.

End of flashback

" Sepertinya aku memang benar-benar tidak diharapkan." Hinata mengambil mobile phone dari saku jaketnya dan tidak melihat ada satupun panggilan atau sms yang menyakan keberadaannya.

Plung. Hinata melemparkan mobile phone ke tengah lautan.

" Apa yang akan terjadi jika aku terun ke bawah?" Hinata maju satu langkah. "Apakah akan terasa sakit? Dia maju satu langkah lagi dan terus melihat ke bawah. "Apakah mereka akan mencariku jika aku menghilang?" Hinata semakin memajukan langkahnya.

" Ataukah mereka akan lega karena salah satu kesalahan dalam hidup mereka akan hilang?" Hiks…hiks." Hinata sudah tidak dapat lagi menahan air matanya.

" Semuanya, tolong maafkan aku." Hup…Hinata langsung melompat. Dia tidak merasakan apapun, tidak merasakan semua beban yang ada dihatinya selama ini, hanya kebebasan yang dirasakannya.

" Tunggu, apa yang kau lakukan!" Hinata mendengar seperti ada yang memanggilanya.

Plung. Tiba-tiba saja Sasuke tersadar dari lamunannya dan kembali memperhatikan Hinata. " Apa yang akan dilakukannya?" Sasuke semakin mendekatinya.

Semakin Sasuke mendekat, dia dapat mendengar isakan gadis itu. " Semuanya, tolong maafkan aku." Itu adalah hal terakhir yang di dengar oleh Sasuke sebelum melihatnya melompat.

" Tunggu, apa yang kau lakukan!" Sasuke mencoba menghentikannya tapi terlambat. Gadis itu sudah melompat Sasuke. Sasuke mencoba menggapai tangan gadis itu.

" Dapat. Apa yang kau lakukan?" Dengan susah payah Sasuke mencoba mempertahankan genggamannya pada gadis merasakan tubuhnya menabrak Sesutu dan ada yang menggenggm tangannya.

" Hiks… hiks." Hanya suara tangisan yang didengar Sasuke.

" Hei! Jawab aku!" teriak Sasuke yang sudah mulai tidak sabar atau merasakan kalau genggman tanganya tidak lagi sekuat yang tadi.

" Aku mohon. Hiks tolong lepaskan aku?" Hinata membernikan dirinya untuk melihat siapa penolongnya.

Mereka berdua terkejut mendapati keberadaan masing-masing. " Aku tidak akan melepaskanmu Hyuuga!" Ucap Sasuke setelah mendapatkan kembali kesadarannya.

" A… Aku mohon Uchiha san." Pinta Hinata.

" Tidak akan Hyuuga." Sasuke menunjukan seringainya. Sasuke berusha untuk menarik Hinata sedikit demi sedikit. Setelah Hinata berhasil diselamatkannya dia tidak dapat melihat hal lain kecuali kesedihan dan kesepian, hal sama yang selama ini dirsakannya.

Tiba-tiba saja Sasuke menariknya kedalam pelukannya. _" Apa yang kulakukan?"_ Dia bertanya pada dirinya sendiri, dia belum pernah bersikap seperti ini pada wanita lain sebelumnya.

Hinata membalas pelukan Sasuke dengan erat, dia menangis dipelukan Sasuke. " Tolong hiks i… ijinkan seperti ini se… hiks sebentar saja." Sasuke tidak membalas ucapan Hinata, dia hanya menggangguk pada dirinya sendiri dan menggeratkan pelukannya pada Hinata. Dia ingin memberikan kesempatan padanya untuk mengeluarkan semua beban dihatinya.

" _Sejak kapan aku bersikap seperti ini?" _Sasuke kembali bertanya.

" Te… terima kasih Uchiha san dan maaf karena telah mengotori pakaianmu." Itulah yang diucapkan Hinata setelah puas menangis dipelukan Sasuke.

" Apa yang terjadi? Masalah apa yang sedang kau hadapi?" Sasuke sudah tidak bisa membendung lagi masalah penasarannya.

" Tidak apa-apa Uchiha san, maafkan aku karena telah mengacaukan harimu U… Uchiha san."

" Apa maksudmu?"

" Ha… hari ini adalah hri peringakatan kematian keluarga uchiha san, maafkan aku." Hinata menundukkan kepalanya.

" _Kenapa gadis ini aneh sekali, bukankah dia sedang menghdapi masalah tapi kenapa dia malah menghwatirkan orang lain?"_ Sasuke semakin intens menatap Hinata.

" Ayo! Jika kita terus berada disini kita akan tertinggal kereta." Sasuke menarik tagan Hinata tanpa ijin.

Di dalam kereta mereka duduk behadapan tanpa berbicra. Mereka seperti terhanyut dalam pikiran masing-masing.

" _Tuhan jika ini adalah jalan yang kau pilihkan untukku aku akan melaksanakannya dengan sebaik-baiknya."_ Hinata terus melihat kelur jendela.

" _Aku tidak menyangka kalau orang yang menyelamatkan hidupku adalah Uchiha Sasuke_. Dia benar-benar berbeda dari yang dibicarakan orang-orang. Sesekali Hinata mencuri pandang pada Sasuke.

Sasuke yang menyadari kalau Hinata mencuri-curi pandang padanya hanya menunjukkan seringai andalannya. " Apa sekarang kau terpesona olehku Hyuuga?" Ucap Sasuke.

Blush. Tiba-tiba saja wajah Hinata memerah.

Sasuke hanya tersenyum melihat Hinata. _" Terima Kasih Hyuuga karena kau telah membuatku melupakan kesedihanku walau hanya sejenak."_ Sasuke semakin melebarkan seringainya melihat muka Hinata yang memerah karena menyadari diperhatikan olehnya.

Mereka kembali terhanyut oleh pikiran masing-masing sambil melihat pemandangan yang disuguhkn di luar jendela. Dalam diam mereka semakin meresapi keberadaan masing-masing. Keberadaan yang mereka ketahui tetapi tidak pernah mereka perhtikan.

~ FIN ~

Horray! Akhirnya aku bisa nulis fanfiction. Ini adalah ffn pertama yang sukses aku tulis.

Yey! Ini adalah cerpen, cerita yang berhasil aku tulis, whateverlah kalian menyebutnya apa. Mungkin ini salah satu berkah Ramadhan.

Please read & review. Dan mohon dikoreksi jika banyak typo

Big & tight hug for you guys


End file.
